U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,332 shows the lower underwater end of a travelling water screen which includes an endless series of baskets carried by parallel chains. Each basket comprises a rectangular frame which is carried at each end by a link of one of the chains. The screening 21 is generally a rectangular panel of woven wire screening having its margins bent 90.degree. to fit against the inner faces of the frame members. The frame members include the end plates 22 and transverse members 24 and 25. In other constructions the margins of the screening are not bent 90.degree.. That is, each basket has four flat surfaces in one plane and against which the margins of the flat screen panel are secured. In both cases, however, and as shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,332, rigid clamping bar overlies each margin and bolts extending through aligned holes of the bar and frame member are tightened to clamp the screening margins therebetween and secure the screening to the frame. All the mentioned parts must be of stainless steel or other corrosion resistant material. The parts which may be painted may alternatively be of carbon steel and of less cost.
An object of the invention is to provide clamping strips of a material of less cost than stainless steel or the like and which does not require painting and which will more adequately secure the screening to the basket frame members.